Audrey
by holly short rox
Summary: Meet Audrey. she's half human half fairy, and Holly Short's half sister. Holly has gardienship over this fifteen year old, but things can change, and Juliet becomes an adoptive parent. Then, Holly disapears.is NOT a mary sue. Read and review!
1. Default chapter

Meet Audrey:

Audrey is a fun loving go with the flow… Perhaps it would be best do describe Audrey's personality this way. Think of Artemis Fowl the second. Now, take his personality, is way to think things through. Audrey is the exact opposite.

If you asked Audrey to describe herself, all she would say is "Do I know you?" and walk away. But, if you did get an honest answer from her, she would say "a hard goin' Avril wannabe." This is the truth. She has high hopes of being a rock star when she is 16. Audrey is fifteen.

Audrey is currently in a boarding school in the United States. But, that will not last, as you will soon find out.

Audrey is never the less a very kind girl. She cares, and can get rather emotional.

She is pretty, with her soft, red-auburn hair and hazel eyes.

Audrey has only one living family member. Unfortunately, this family member is out of contact. Her sister, who is also, after the death of her mother, her guardian.

Audrey does not want to be like her sister, even though she does love her sister. Well, her half sister.

Audrey is the only one of her kind. Audrey is the only half-human-half-fairy.

Audrey Short does not want to be a LEPrecon officer.

**Do you like it? It's short, but still...**

**Anyways, the next chapter will b longer, I promise. **

**R and R!**

**I think Audrey and holly go together well, right? Okay, so reviews were right, it is kinda mary sue, but still… I don t know, but I think it will turn out okay.**

**RR! ;-)**


	2. Audrey comes into contact

**Okay, so the seven reviews i got that all said the same thing were right, it is kinda a mary sue. but, i'm gunna try to take it my own way.  
Um...  
read, and enjoy!**

* * *

Audrey Short was not having a good day. She wasn't having a good week, for that mater. On Monday, she had been brought down to the principal's office to be told that her scholarship had worn out, and if there was any way to contact her sister…

Of course, Audrey had no idea where her sister was, above ground or below, so there was no point of pretending she did.

On Tuesday, a social worker came it and told Audrey that if the mysterious "Holly Short" did not make an appearance soon, Audrey would be handed over to social services. It was at this point that the social worker was put under the power of the mesmer.

On Wednesday, Audrey forged a letter to herself and sent it. It arrived on Friday. This letter read:

_Dear Audrey,_

_Sorry I've been out of touch. But, I heard of your scholarship, and would like you to come to Canada, southern Ontario to be exact. Both cold winters, and a warm summer, perfect. I'll speak to you when you get here._

_Holly_

Audrey got her things packed up to go, when on Saturday a _real_ letter arrived for her. From _Holly._

_Audrey,_

_Sorry, been out of touch. Foley told me about your scholarship, and I knew I had to help.  
Can you come to Fowl Manner, it's in Ireland, and there are some people I want you to meet._

_I'm sorry things turned out this way Audrey, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more, but I hope you can forgive me, and come to Ireland, there's a plane ticket and the address on the back._

_I love you,_

_Holly._

Audrey didn't know what was better, having Holly actually communicate with her, or having Holly want to see her. Either way, she knew one thing.

Audrey was going to see her half sister.

**Fowl Manner**

Artemis sat at his computer thinking. He did that a lot, but...  
This was for a different reason. Artemis was thinking about Holly. And Foley. And Mulch. And... The People. Artemis hadn't talked to Holly in what seemed like years, although it had probably been only a couple weeks. Probably. Artemis was shocked at himself_. Probably_. He was making assumptions. He was giving his brain a fact, which he believed to be true, but really had no way of knowing. He was swaying away from solid facts!

He looked at his clock. Ten forty seven. What could he do for a while...

He heard the doorbell ring. Odd, who would come calling at ten forty seven? Juliet was home from her wrestling team, but only for a month and a half. At this moment she was in her room. Artemis was sure of it; he himself had heard her go in. Butler was indeed in his room, taking an early night, due to the exhaustion of not sleeping properly due to a bad mattress. Artemis was sure he was soundly conked out. _Conked._ What kind of word was conked? It didn't matter, his parents were away, away for a week, they had just left this morning, so, who would be ringing a doorbell at ten forty seven?

Artemis made his way down the stairs. The doorbell rang again. Whoever was behind that door was in a hurry. Artemis looked out the window to find sheets and sheets of rain pouring down. No wonder, they were getting soaked.

Artemis opened the door to find that there was no one there! Odd...

All of a sudden, Holly appeared in front of him. "D'arvit!" she swore. "Listen, Artemis, I'm out of magic. I need to go do the ritual, but I just wanted to say hi..."

Juliet appeared. "Holly..." she said slowly. Then, "Do I know you?"

Artemis tried to make the situation better. "NO! Her name is, uh, Sara, and uh, she is uh, um, an uh..." There, Artemis was lost. What should he say?

But, Holly just smiled and said I'm a fairy, an elf actually, I used to be a leprecon, but that was just a job. You were mind wiped by a centor named..."

"Foley..." Juliet said, still dazed. Then, her eyes opened wide. "Holly, Foley, Root, Oh my god..." Juliet stared at Holly.

"It took me a lot longer to remember," said Artemis, looking at Holly. "Why didn't I remember that fast?"

"No idea, but hey, I'll come back to chat but right now I need to go complete the ritual. Okay? I gotta go..." and she did go, off into the night sky.

**Fowl Manner, next night.**

A very confused Audrey Short was standing outside Fowl Manner with her letter in one hand and her bag in the other. "Why would you send me here, Holly?" she mumbled to herself, as if the answer would appear out of thin air.

Artemis made his way down the stairs, grinning but confused. Holly, here, why? The three words were going around his head again and again. Then, the doorbell rang again.

Assuming it was Holly, he opened it to find a confused red head. She stared at him for a very long time. "Can I help you?" he asked, slowly. Maybe she was suffering from amnesia, or was dying from a deadly illness...

"Is this Fowl Manner?" she asked, staring at the house as if it might change it.

"Yes," Artemis responded.

The girl stared at him for a couple moments more, then put on a new expression. "Where is a girl named Holly?"

Artemis's mind reeled. Holly? She knew about Holly?

"Let's try again. Where is Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon police?"

She'd been out of touch with Holly for a while...

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Where was Butler?...

She drew a weapon. A _fairy_ weapon. She pressed the tip against Artemis's forehead. "Tell me where my sister is. Now."

* * *

**So, What do you think of Audrey? No, she is not a ruthless killer...**


	3. memory games

**Okay, here's ch 3! Yay!**

* * *

"Audrey?" 

"Holly!" The girl dropped the weapon and ran over to the fairy. The two sisters hugged, and then Holly pulled away.

"Audrey, please tell me how you got a gun, a gun of the people to be exact, and why you are pointing the barrel at Artemis's head."

Audrey looked at the mud boy. "Artemis? Artemis? You know him by first name?"

"Yes, and we both will be staying with him for a while."

"Oh my god. I just pulled a gun on my host." She turned to Artemis, "Sorry," she said.

Before Artemis had time to respond, Holly spoke again. "Audrey, where did you get the gun?"

"Geez, I don't see you for how long? Five years? And all you can think to ask me is how I managed to..."

"Audrey, the gun is a danger of exposing the people, exposing the people! You can't just waltz around with the gun! Didn't the airport pick it up?"

"Relax, Holly! It couldn't be seen by the radars! And I wouldn't shoot anybody!" She eyed Artemis. "Unless I thought that they kidnapped you, and even then I don't know if I could pull the trigger."

"But _where_ did you _get_ the gun?"

"A specific centaur gave it to me." Audrey said this slowly.

"Foaly." Holly could have guessed. Audrey and Foaly had gotten along better than anything. No doubt they would have become best friends if Holly hadn't...

No. Holly would not think of all this as her fault. Audrey had won a scholarship to a boarding school in the US, and Holly had been poor so of _course _Holly had sent her. Not being able to see her was... unfortunate. But, she was here now, and Holly could...

"... come inside." Artemis had said something.

"What?"

"It looks like it's going to rain soon. I'll get Juliet to make sandwiches, and we can talk. I'll take it you are somehow related, either that or I'm not the only mud person you talk to. You can grab your bags and please, come inside." Audrey had repeated Artemis's sentence, word for word. He stared. "My memory's phonic," she said. "I can remember anything you say."

"And it's gotten her into trouble, too," Holly added. "And yes, we are related. Audrey is my half sister. My mother, after the death of my father went to the surface and fell in love with a mudman. They were married, and had Audrey. Two months after she was born, my stepfather, Audrey's father, died. Audrey lived underground for years untill our mom died. Then, there was a big case for me to adopt Audrey here. Along the way, her memory got her into trouble.

_flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback_

_"Her sister's paycheck is very little."_

_"She loves Audrey, and they'll manage." Foaly was talking to a strange man. "There is no doubt in my mind that..."_

_The strange man cut him off. "Holly is a **girl**, and will never make it hire than corporal in the LEP. That is not enough to help two people live."_

_"Holly will find a way."_

_Audrey was listening in the corner. She turned to run, tears streaming down her cheeks. Foaly saw her run. "Audrey!" he yelled, Audrey!"_

_He caught up to the eleven year old. "Audrey, what is it?"_

_She hugged the centaur, burring her head in his shoulder. There, she just cried. Then, she repeated a conversation she had heard Holly and Trouble Kelp say the night before._

_Trouble: How are things going with Audrey?_

_Holly: as if you care._

_Trouble: Okay, maybe Audrey and I didn't get of on the right foot..._

_Holly: You hate her!_

_Trouble: and she hates me!_

_Holly: I'm starting to see why! (cries)_

_Trouble: Sorry Holly, really. _

_Holly: I don't know what to do! My salary really isn't enough..._

_Trouble: How's the case going?_

_Holly: Not very well, they seem to think that I wouldn't be a suitable parent, but where would she go if not to me? They'd mind wipe her, and then send her to some human family. But, Underground is all she's ever known. _

_Trouble: That would really hurt her IQ_

_Holly: She's not very smart, but it could take away her memory abilities._

_Trouble: Yeah._

_End flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback _

"What did you do?" Artemis asked. They were inside eating sandwiches. Good ones too.

"I might have the next day gone and punched Trouble Kelp in the nose," Audrey said calmly, "But he deserved it."

"Maybe, but they used that ageist you in the case!" Holly said, suddenly. "I almost lost you because of that!"

"You told him I was stupid!"

"I never said you were stupid!"

"Oh I'm sorry, _She's not very smart_ means what?" Holly had no retort for this. What could she say? It means that you're a genius? No, Audrey wouldn't take that. She's so sensitive!

"Thought so." Audrey grabbed her bag and walked upstairs, choosing an empty room at random. Holly put her head in her hands.

"Artemis, I need to talk to Juliet. And Butler, but that can wait."

"Holly, if there's anything..."

"Anything you can do to help blah blah blah. No, it's okay. I just need to talk to Juliet. Oh, thank you so much for letting us stay here; I'm sorry it was such a rush. I'm on vacation now, if you can believe it." She gave a faint smile." No, I guess you can't believe it."

Artemis summoned Juliet. "Holly wants to talk to you," he said.

Juliet smiled. "I think Foaly missed a part with my mind wipe. Just seeing you was like stepping into something... Oh I can't describe it."

"That's alright. Juliet, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

* * *

**YAY! Okay, I know nothing happened in this chapter, but that's okay. Props to anyone who likes it, and does not kill me with flames! Flames are okay, but drowning in flames is not good!  
Oh well. Audrey hates trouble kelp. Muhahahah. lmao.**

**RR!**


	4. Adodption

**Yay! more reviews! and they didn't flame me to death! Only one flame, and it was like advice, not flaming! Thank you avovisto for your advice! gingermunchingflyingfish ()! Sillymanrocks! refloc! Jamie Love! **

**Yay! Sillymanrocks put me on their story alert list! u rule! **

**Right now I am hipper! yay being hyper! **

**

* * *

**

Audrey was in her chosen room thinking. She didn't normally think things through, but she needed to figure out why Holly had brought her here. She also thought about these people. Who was 'Artemis'? Why did Holly want her to stay here?

Audrey sighed. Maybe Holly was right; maybe she wasn't very smart... Okay, so that was a lie. They both knew that she wasn't smart. The only reason she had gotten her scholarship was because she had spent a couple hours listening to a tape, a human tape. Then, she had taken a test, and voila. Instant scholarship.

Audrey leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe Holly was finally going to accept who she was...

* * *

Artemis was waved outside. well, outside the room that Holly and Juliet were talking in. He didn't like that much. So, he went over some facts.

1. Holly had a half sister whom she had never spoken of, and that half sister has been away at boarding school for a couple years.

2. Audrey got on well with Foaly

3. Foaly had given Audrey a gun. This wasn't important, but it was a fact.

4. Audrey hated Trouble Kelp

5. Holly had invited herself into his house? No, wait, Artemis himself had told her that she was always welcome, and that he invited her anytime. Audrey obviously didn't fallow the rules of the book.

6. Holly for some reason wanted to talk to Juliet, and then Butler. Why?

7. Foaly had missed a spot on Juliet's mind wipe. Holly obviously knew about it.

Seven facts. And one question, why did Holly want to talk to Juliet and then Butler? Why was it so important? Why couldn't he be present?

* * *

"Holly, I've figured something out."

"And what's that?" Juliet and Holly were talking in the living room, over the remains of the sandwiches. They were good sandwiches.

"You knew that there was something wrong with my mind wipe. You knew that he missed a spot. Why?"

Holly got up and walked over to the window. "I need an option, in case..."

"In case what?"

Holly turned to face Juliet. "In case there was ever a problem with... anything. With Audrey." She smiled. "I knew that Artemis and Butler would find a way to cheat the mind wipe, but I wasn't sure about you. Would they let you in on it? And I was right, they didn't." Holly sat down again. "So, Foaly had a great idea. If you ever saw me, you would remember everything."

"_Foaly_ thought of that?"

"Yeah. Ye see, I mind wiped myself to forget Audrey."

"You _what?_"

"I know! But, I had to. At that time, I wasn't making enough to support the two of us, and she was so proud... She got a scholarship to a fine boarding school in America." Holly sighed. "At that time, I was a corporal. She had to go, and I had to forget. So, I made Foaly keep and eye on her, and mind wiped me. If he ever said the word, 'Audrey' I would remember everything." She put her head in her hands.

"But, what does that have to do with me?" Juliet asked, puzzled.

"I need to ask you something...

* * *

**Next Day...**

Audrey couldn't believe it.

Holly was putting her up for adoption.

_Adoption_

Holly was letting mud people, raise her the rest of the way. Of cource, it wasn't very far, but...

_Raising her, not Holly, not her mom..._

_Not her mom..._

Tears came to her eyes. Her mom had died when she was 10. Then it had been the case... and then boarding school. None stop loneliness.

Sure, the other kids thought it was cool how she could sing and play guitar. But, how long could you be popular when your an orphan, and it's your sister taking care of you?

It's not like she could tell people that Holly's over a hundred years old. They all naturally assumed that she's seventeen, or eighteen...

And now, her guardian would be twenty. Her guardian would be a wrestler. Her guardian would most likely teach her how to fight or something stupid like that.

Audrey is un-athletic.

And, right now, Audrey is mad at the world, and everyone under it.

* * *

**Shorter I know. **

**Rr plz!**


	5. Listen through the window

**Okay! Ch 5! YAY!  
I luv anyone who reviews! YAY! **

**yayayayayayayayayay! SUGER!  
be hyper... **

**By the way...  
Audrey can't do magic, she can't heal and doesn't need to perform the ritual. But, she can do the mesmer, and has a copy of the book. **

**

* * *

**

"How can you Holly?" Audrey was sitting on the end of Holly's bed. "How can you do this to me?"

Holly looked at her half sister. "Audrey, I'm doing this because I know that it's best for you."

"How do you know what's best for me? You don't even know me!"

"Audrey, I know you better that anyone on this earth."

"No," Audrey looked Holly strait in the eye, "my band's drummer does. You know the eleven year old me. Well guess what? I'm fifteen." Audrey stormed out of the room. Holly put her head in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

Artemis made his way up the stairs to Holly's room. He wanted to tell her that he had never seen Juliet happier then she was today, after finding out she was going to be a parent. On his way up, he saw Audrey storm her way down the stairs. She looked at him, and then kept going. Artemis stared after her. Oh well, he was here to talk to Holly. He looked in through the open door of Holly's room. She was crying! He coughed to let her know he was there. This was going to be odd. 

"Artemis," Holly said still half sobbing.

"Holly, I'm..."

"No, It's alright."

"I just wanted to tell you that I've never seen Juliet happier. She's singing, and laughing and..." Holly started crying once again. "Holly, what's wrong?"

"She's right you know. I don't know her at all."

"Holly, she loves you."

"I doubt it. I've been horrible to her. She just wanted to go to that school so much, it nearly killed me to see her go. That's why I mind wiped myself." Holly told the story of Mind wiping herself to forget Audrey, and Foaly's great idea.

Artemis listened carefully. "You did the right thing Holly." He patted her on the back, and walked out of the room to let her think. She would need to think, to think over all the things Audrey had done, and how right now that to Audrey, she really is the most important person in the world. Artemis knew that she would figure that out, as soon as she stopped being so hard on herself.

As Artemis made his way down the corridor, he heard singing out the open window.

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

Audrey was singing! and she was good, the acoustic guitar blended gently in with the melody of her voice. Artemis slipped down the stairs towards the front door. He wanted to hear her.

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

Artemis listened to the first verse. He wondered what had happened to Audrey and Holly's mother, the fairy. Why did she die? It's not normal for fairy's to just die of natural causes, is it?

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

Artemis stepped in behind the trees to listen, keeping himself compleatly hidden in the shadows of night and by the shade of the green evertree he was behind.

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

After she was finished, Audrey smiled to herself. She liked singing to herself. It took her worries away. Right now, she had a lot of worries.

Wait; there was someone in the shadows. Someone, It was Artemis Fowl! He had been listening to her! "Come out Mudboy. I can see you."

Artemis stepped out from the shadows. "You're good," he said.

Audrey smiled; she never could resist a compliment, especially about her singing. Audrey looked at him. He looked so odd; he had a suit on for goodness sake!

Maybe Holly was right. Maybe this family was all right. If the mudboy was willing to listen to her sing, and enjoyed it, he couldn't be so bad. And, if Holly trusted them then they must be all right. Would they be better for her as parents than Holly? No, never. But, she would give them a try.

Audrey looked at Artemis. "Know any good theme parks?"

**I like this chapter! **

**The song is called thank you for the music, and it's in mama mia. I guess that means it's by abba, but I like it. It's more like a poem than a song.  
It's not over, but I guess it would make a good ending. hm...  
No, it's not over. **

**Okay, now if we're not sopossed to post lryics, I can say that it was sorta like a songfic. If this get s deleted, then crap.**

**Lmao RR! **


	6. Abduction and adoption

**YAY! Chapter six! **

**I thought you could put lyrics in, but I'm not sure. hm...  
Oh well. Yeah, I'm going to try to make more stuff happen in the chapters, with less random things. **

**

* * *

**

"Juliet, Do you want to go on this one?" Audrey asked. They were standing at the base of one of those spin you till you barf rides. Artemis looked green from the last one they went on.

"Sure, Artemis, you can sit this one out." He nodded, and sat down on the blue bench to think.

Audrey was obviously giving him and Juliet a try. Trying to make it work. He smiled. That was a good thing.

After the flippy ride, they all went on the Farris wheel. Audrey sat at one side and stared out into the sunset. "I'm the only one," she whispered.

"What?" Asked Juliet. "What did you say."

"I'm the only one who makes her cry."

Artemis realised it was true. He had only ever seen Holly cry once before, and that was shortly after Root's death. Now, she was sobbing over her little sister saying something. He had been so quick he hadn't thought about it, he had instinctively tried to make her feel better... he had changed in more than one-way. He was kinder now. A lot kinder.

"I'm going to make this work. Juliet, I'm gunna Do anything I can, and Artemis, I will try to be like a sister to you. I'll be nice, and..."

Juliet stopped her. "Just tell Holly how you feel. Tell her you don't want an other family bring you up. Tell her you want to live with her."

Audrey smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"Holly!" Audrey called. "Holly?" They were back from the fair. "Holly?" Audrey started running around. Calling more urgently now. "Holly!"

Artemis stepped into the kitchen. On the table, there was a note.

_Audrey-  
I needed to get back underground, Mulch needs me for an important case.  
I love you Audrey, don't forget that._

_Holly_

Audrey read the note over Artemis's shoulder. "Oh," she said numbly. "I, oh well. I think I'm going to go to bed." Audrey climbed the stairs slowly. "She didn't say goodbye," she said aloud.

* * *

It had been a week since Audrey had slept properly. All this junk about Holly... At least she had gotten papers for the adoption and had signed them before she went... But, Audrey wanted to talk to her sister. To tell her she was sorry, to tell her she loved her and didn't want Juliet to bring her up the rest of the way, to tell her that she wanted her, her own flesh and blood, her sister.

Audrey spent a lot of the week sitting in her room rampaling cords off her guitar. Occasinally she'd burst into song, but it rarely happened. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. "Artemis, I need to talk to Holly. Do you know how I could do it?"

Artemis looked up from the laptop. "Yes, I think I know a way."

* * *

"Fairy, LEP elf, The People, ah what the heck, Foaly, this is Audrey, do you remember me? Audrey Short. Anyways, I want to talk to Holly, so if you could send someone down..." Audrey hung up. "Think it'll work?" She asked Artemis.

"I hope so, if you were friends with Foaly then he'll send someone." Artemis looked at his watch. "Someone should come soon." They were standing outside a payphone. Ten minutes later, Trouble Kelp appeared in front of them.

"Audrey."

"Trouble. Are you on line with Foaly?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me your helmet." Trouble obligingly gave Audrey his helmet, who at once began talking to Foaly. "Foaly, Why'd you have to send Trouble?"

"No 'hello' or 'nice to see ya, haven't seen ya in almost five years'?"

"Sorry. Hey Foaly, why'd you send Trouble? You know I... don't like him."

"Only guy available sorry. Listen, what's this about Holly?"

"I..." Audrey stuttered. "I just want to talk to her. Is it alright?"

Foaly paused. "Listen, Holly's supposed to be there with you! She was taking a two-week break to visit with you! Mulch has been asking me to get her back for days now, apparently the little dwarf isn't enjoying his break as much as Holly."

The color drained from Audrey's face. Artemis could feel his own hands growing cold.

"No, Holly went back because Mulch needed her for a case. She left a week ago."

"No, Audrey, Holly's still above ground."

"But she left." Artemis jumped in. "Holly left a week ago. We haven't heard or seen from her since."

Foaly paused on the other side of the line. Underground, he was staring at the visual screen Audrey was feeding him, a picture of Artemis's face. "Trouble," he said finally. "If you would please bring Audrey, Artemis, and, Audrey did Holly tell you about..."

"Juliet? Yeah."

"Okay. And Juliet. Bring them here."

* * *

Holly woke up in strange room. She had visions of Artemis's cell, but no, this was different. Where was she?

A man came in. He carried a plate of food. "Here," he said. "You must be hungry."

Holly stared at him. She felt no pain, but had no memories. She had simply taken a nap on the couch waiting for Artemis and Audrey and Juliet to return from the fair... Audrey! "What am I doing here, and have you touched my sister? 'Cause if you have..."

"Don't worry, you're the only one we took."

We? Took? "You kidnapped me?

"Yes."

"Well, why?"

"For the same reason Artemis Fowl the second did. We want your gold, and we intend to get it."

"Why me?"

"Timing dear elf. You were not expected back underground for a week and a day, and if you were thought to have gone back underground, then that gave us a week. We have a week to plan. A week to do all of our finishing touches on everything."

"How did you find out about Artemis's plan?"

"Let's just say, a _friend_ gave it to us. A fairy friend."

"Who? Who told you?"

"I did," said a voice from one corner of the room.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAY! I'm going so fast! I luv writing this thing! **

**okay, so I spent a whole chapter describing how Holly got kidnapped. Okay it sux. Next chappie will be eventfull! **


	7. Good or Evil?

**Yay! Reviews! I got a bunch and one erm... interesting review **

**i luv any reviews! yay reviews! **

**

* * *

**

"So, you're saying that Holly disappeared?" Audrey had been staring at Foaly for what seemed like ages. They all, along with Juliet were standing in Foaly's control room.

"Unless she went somewhere else, but that's not Holly." Trouble was having almost as much trouble taking it in as Audrey.

"This isn't right!" Audrey cried. "She should be here, with us! Where is she?" she called up into the roof. "Where are you Holly?" she whispered. Juliet put her hand around the troubled teenager.

Something on Foaly's computer beeped. A box popped up on the screen. He stared at it. "Guy's," he said. "You're not going to believe this..."

* * *

Holly squinted into the darkness. She couldn't make out the figure. She gasped. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening, it was all horrible it was.. 

"Don't worry, he's not really a bad person."

Holly squinted into commander Root's eyes. They were loaded with the mesmer. "Who helped you?" She asked.

"I did," said the voice of Ark Sool coming into the room.

Holly could do nothing but stare. "You?" she asked. Root was alive! Helping the enemy? He was under the mesmer! But helping the enemy?

"Yes," said Sool. "Me."

* * *

"What is it Foaly? What's wrong?" Audrey asked. Artemis hadn't spoken since Trouble Kelp had brought them here. He was thinking. Holly disappeared, again, and no one knew where she had gone. Sure, last time it had been himself kidnapping her, but... 

"Holly's been kidnapped," Foaly said gravely. Audrey stared.

"What?"

"Holly's being held for ransom."

Trouble looked at Artemis. "Hey, It wasn't me, honest. I have nothing to do with this." It was true this time.

"No, but they had help from a fairy. Listen," Foaly read aloud from the screen, "We know of what you have, and have to do from a 'friend'. A _fairy friend_" Foaly emphasized the last two words. "They're in total control now," he said gravely.

"No!" Audrey yelled. "We have Artemis! It was his plan last time, right?"

"My plan was fool proof. As long as I could escape the time field, I won."

Audrey smiled. "Then, all we have to do is not _give_ them a time field. We take away there internet connection, freeze there TV screens, blah blah blah, they conk themselves out, after they've given Holly back, blah blah blah, we get in there and steal the gold back."

Artemis stared. She was right, it actually might work. It was amazing! Sure, they needed to tend to some minor details, nothing he couldn't get to... had this girl really come up with a plan in under thirty seconds? She had simply had a brain wave, and it was a good one that would work?

"Well Artemis? Can you do it?"

Everyone was looking at him now. He gave a brief smile. "I think so."

* * *

Holly tried to take in everything that had happened in the past ten minutes. 

1. She had been kidnapped  
2. Root was alive!  
3. Sool was working for the enemy  
4. Root was alive!  
5. She had been kidnapped? That didn't make any sense!  
6. Root was alive!

Okay. So she only really got across three basic points in that six. She needed to try again.

1. She had been kidnapped  
2. She was being held ransom  
3. Root was alive  
4. Under the mesmer  
5. And at the moment, working for the enemy.  
6. Sool was bad  
7. Audrey thought that she had abandoned her, oh god that's really not what she needed right now  
8. No one was going to come looking for her for a while.  
9. She was in some sort of cell... could she get out?

It was this last fact that made her smile. Holly jumped up. Obviously the people who had done this to her had missed one important concept. They had forgotten to tell her to stay on her cot... bed whatever. She was about to jump out the window and into the street, when the man came bursting into her room. "You are to stay... in this room," he gasped. Holly groaned. Her one plan. Great.

* * *

Audrey walked up to Artemis. "How's it coming?" 

"Alright," he said gruffly. Artemis didn't like to be interrupted when he was planning. And, the plan was coming good. It would have taken him hours to come up with this plan, it was extraordinary. Audrey got up and went back into the living room. They all, including Foaly, were at Fowl Manor. Her guitar could be heard down the hall. Artemis got up and closed the door. Now, back to the plan...

* * *

"So Artemis, what are we going to do?" Audrey's inpatientness had taken over her, Artemis thought. Inpatientness? What was wrong with him? 

He coughed. "Well, we'll have to see what they want. Audrey, you and me are going to go talk to these people. We'll negotiate with them, and then take the next appropriate step. That's all I'll tell you for now, and we'll see what happens."

Audrey nodded. She looked at Foaly. "Load me up."

* * *

**Okay, I had a major brain wave and so now Root is alive yay clapclapclap. So, rr and enjoy, give me advise, cause I probably made a million mistakes.**


	8. Audrey becomes usefull

**YAY reviews! I'm happy now... **

**:-) **

**

* * *

**

"Come in," the strange man that Holly had seen was at the door to the house that Holly was being held captive in. Artemis and Audrey walked in. Artemis took a good look around, trying to take in every detail. Audrey simply stared strait ahead looking at the strange man who had brought them in. "You are not to use equipment," he said, as thought he was reading from a text book. "Please take out your iris cams, and audio recorders. Audrey stared. What?...

"You don't want us to find your mistakes." Artemis smiled. What amateurs!

"No, we don't," said the man. "This way, the experts will not know what happened's in this room, and Foaly cannot use images to figure out what I am saying. No, the only way for you to find a mistake is if by chance one of you hears it." Audrey almost smiled. Something she could do and something she was good at...

* * *

"Foaly, what's going on?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know, D'arvit, he's making them take of their cams, and mikes... We'll never spot a mistake now!"

"What about Audrey? Juliet asked.

"What about 'er?"

"Doesn't she have a phonic memory?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Holly had been given a TV screen.

She could watch what was going on in the living room. She could hear it too, and that was a good thing. She could see Audrey, and Artemis. Why would they want Audrey and Artemis? Wouldn't they want the commander...

Wait. Root was dead and Sool was bad. No, Root wasn't dead, but at the moment he was working for the enemy. Not the greatest thing in the world. But Julius wasn't really bad, was he? Holly just couldn't grasp it. She was having problems realizing the fact that she had been kidnapped. "Get me out of this one Artemis," she whispered.

* * *

Foaly, Mulch and Juliet sat quietly in the control room. One was patient, one was inpatient, and one was eating a chocolate bar. I'll let you guess who's who.

Foaly was drumming his fingers on the table. "What's taking them!" he said loudly.

"They just went in," Juliet said. She was braiding her hair. The blond tassels were being weaved together gave Foaly something to look at for a couple moments, and then he was himself again. "What's taking them?" he asked again.

"Keep your shirt on!" Mulch said with his mouth full. "They'll be done in a minute!"

An hour and a half later, an Artemis who was deeply in thought and an Audrey who was standing strait with her head high, her jeans and sweatshirt looking slightly crumpled. Foaly looked at her. "Okay, Audrey. Start talking."

* * *

"It wasn't that long. They just brought us in..."

"No." Foaly turned around in his swivel chair. "I want to know it word by word."

"Okay. We went in and He told us that we couldn't have any equipment. Then, he said..." she took a deep breath, and began.

_flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback_

_"What do you want?" Artemis asked the strange, and still unidentified man._

_"The same thing you did, mudboy. We want gold."_

_"You're a mudperson too, you know." Audrey stared into his eyes. They were laughing at her._

_"You call humans mudpeople too, you know. Maybe, you aren't the only half and half. Maybe, I am too." The man looked out the window. "You, Audrey, inherited your father's looks, and aging. You are practically human." Audrey fumed. How dare he? But he went on, and she had to listen to every word. "...But I inherited my father (who was the fairy) aging structure. I age like a fairy. Look like a human. But, I do no have magic. No. To live like a human, I had to give up my magic. You see, Audrey, You look are practically human. You are. I, am about half. I, have been gifted with the ageing of fairies"_

_Audrey stared at him. Someone, like herself? Wait, Holly was the focus here..._

_"Where is Holly Short?" Artemis asked. So calm... Audrey felt as if she was about to explode._

_"She is here, and safe. Back to business, we want the same as young Artemis here did." He leaned in close to Audrey. I want the gold, the time stop, the whole deal, got it?"_

_Audrey nodded. Oh yeah, they would get it..._

_"You don't have any choice her. You guys didn't then, and you don't now. There's no way out of this one. There never was. Understand?_

_endflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashbackendflashback _


End file.
